Wizarding Games
by Jhacas and Friends
Summary: Draco challenges Hermione to the Wizarding Games a whole bunch of weird games to prove who is superior.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was gay. Out and proud gay. Ron had a problem with it at first, but got over it in the end. And who was he gay with? Ron thought that it was Snape but Hermione thought it was Crabbe or Goyle. Neither of them was right. It was actually Luna! Yes, Luna turned out to be a man.

Draco who had always known this always laughed at them in the hallways.

"Filth deserves to be with filth. It's just the way things go. Now, _moi, _I deserve to go with someone special, like oh wait. There's no one good enough for me!"

At this Hermione turned around and said "Even moi, darling Draconis?"

Draco turned bright red and stuttered... "Well… of course mudblood. You are the epitome of filth."

This confused Hermione because she didn't know why he turned red. She figured his perfect skin had an allergy to something in the air.

"So, Draco. You're Head Boy, right?" She asked.

"Bighead Boy more like" muttered Ron.

"Ron! How dare you say something like that! I mean, I know that it's Draco and he's like, evil, but oh, my, god! He is so hot!" Harry screamed, then realised what he had said and ran off crying.

This pronouncement had caused everyone to roll on the floor laughing.

Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off, yelling behind him "Of course I am Granger. Who else would it be? Prissy Pervy Potter?"

"You are just jealous because I spend more time with him than you" said Hermione.

Draco stopped walking, and turned around slowly. "Oh, really? Prove it."

Hermione looked confused. "Prove what, Malfoy?"

Draco smirked now. "I challenge you to a Wizard's Game."

Everyone gasped. Hermione looked at Draco with shock and wonder.

"No-one has had the nerve to challenge that in over 1000 years".

A little voice piped up from Colin Creevy, "What is a wizards game?".

Draco smirked. "A wizards game, young mudblood, is where one wizard, in this case _moi _, challenges another wizard or witch or, ugh, a _mudblood_ to a series of challenges and games to prove superiority. Not that I have to prove superiority, of course. But it will be nice to put the mudblood in her place."

"You mean on the podium, victorius" thought Hermione. This thought brought an evil snerk to her face. Draco noticed her expression and raised an eyebrow. Granger _never_ snerked or smirked or sneered. She's a Gryffindor. They are stupid and don't know the meaning of subtle.

Out loud Draco said "The first challenge shall be tonight... at 6 in the requirement room. Be there mudblood." With that he stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind him. Harry and Ron looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"What kind of challenges are they?" Harry asked.

Hermione gulped. "The last person who lost at a Wizard Game was under a permanent Cruciatus curse."

Harry added "The person before that was just permanently dead."

Hermione slapped him. "Duh!"

Ron looked confused. "How can you be not permanently dead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am going to the library to study. If you would like to join me, feel free."

Ron and Harry quickly made their excuses and went outside to practise flying.

In the library Hermione saw Draco and yanked him into their private corner.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she screeched. "Now I will have to hurt you"

Draco smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Hermione smirked back. "Oh, so you like to play it rough do you?"

Draco turned slightly red. Hermione picked up on this. "Oh, so did the Slytherin King Malfoy blush?"

Draco growled "Malfoys don't blush. And anyway, I prefer Pansy."

Hermione was quite aware of his preferences having accidentally seen him and Pansy going at it in the shower. This was a very disturbing image, but maybe she could use it to her advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! I would just like to thank our reviewers – We never though we would get any! So thank you to midnight's whisper and tinkerbell111! Sorry about all the confusion with the loading - I stuffed up! Oops..._

Hermione smirked and waved to Madam Pince.

"Oh, Madam Pince! Could you come over here…?"

Draco paled. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Madam Pince walked over and looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

With a smirk that Draco swore belonged to a Slytherin, she replied,

"I just wondered if you had any information about Wizard Games."

Madam Pince smiled. "Of course we do, dear. They are all in section 18."

With that, she walked off.

Draco glared at her. "I should have known that you would never do _anything _so underhand, Granger."

"You don't know how underhand I can be until you've challenged me." Hermione said, then she giggled. "Didn't you know that because you challenged me to the games, I can set conditions to them?"

Draco snorted. "Of course I did, mudblood. I am a pureblood, which means I know all the rules to this. But, to um…make sure that _you _know it, can you tell me?"

Hermione and everyone who was beginning to crowd around them noticed Draco's unsureness and picked up on the little blush on his cheeks.

"Here are the rules." Hermione announced.

She pulled a piece of parchment out of her backpack and handed it to Draco.

It read;

No contestant is allowed to wear more than three pieces of clothing.

No contestant is allowed to ask for help from anyone.

There will be 11 tasks – 3 tasks that play to Hermione's strengths, 3 tasks that play to Draco's strengths, and 5 tasks that are general.

The 5 general tasks will call for audience participation.

The events will take place over 2 days.

The winner of each event shall pick the loser's punishment and the overall loser will be the winners slave for week.

"So, Draco. See you tonight for the beginning of the games!"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks to Tinkerbell111 and midnight's whisper for your reviews! You guys rock! gives them cookies _

At 5:45 that evening, Draco was pacing in the Slytherin common room.

"Oh, come on Draco! It's Granger - a mudblood remember! It's not going to be that bad! Oh, by the way, you know that rule that says only 3 pieces of clothing - does that include underwear?"

Draco paled.

At that moment, an owl flew in the window carrying a piece of parchment.

_Drake,_

_Here are my specific rules. _

_1.No contestant is allowed to wear more than 3 pieces of clothing. (You already know this as it was in the official rules... but I added one more touch - including underwear.) _

_2.No contestant is allowed to ask for help from anyone. (Anyone, Draco. I'm just reinforcing this as I know you are bound to cheat) _

_3.The contestant can only use their wand to defeat their opponent._

4._There will be three impartial judges chosen by the contestants _

_See you soon_

_HG_

Draco just groaned. The rules that Hermione had sent Draco were the main ones that she wanted him to follow - the ones she showed him in the library were the official rules... she was allowed to make up any others she wanted.

Draco figured he should probably get up to the Room of Requirement before he automatically forfeited.

As he trudged up the stairs he wondered what the first challenge would be. He hoped it was one of his strengths - it would be no good to be beaten by Granger in the first round.

He reached the room of requirement with 2 minutes to spare.

Hermione was already there, reading a book.

"Ready to lose, mudblood?"

Hermione answered without looking up. "In your dreams, ferret."

"So, oh not-so-mighty one, what is the first challenge and who are the judges?" asked Draco, attempting to feign disinterest

"The judges for the games are Blaise, Harry and Luna. I chose them for their impartiality. The first challenge will be a game of Strip Poker."

Draco laughed. "Potter? Impartial? You must be kidding."

Hermione just looked at him. Then the realisation of what she said sunk into him.

"Strip Poker? But we are only allowed to have 3 items of clothing on us… that means if we lose 3 rounds then we lose! And we will be naked at the same time! Oh, the humiliation!" Draco said, being a little bit melodramatic.


End file.
